The Abyss of Time
by lion2b
Summary: As a pawn of the Guardian Secret Society, an anthropologist discovers another world and another time very different than her own
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any other related Squaresoft products. This is written only for pleasure not to gain any financial rewards.  
  
Chapter 1: A Piece of the Past  
  
Water lapped onto her feet as the hopeful thoughts in her mind began to vanquish. She had been pondering for too long on why she was there. There was nothing waiting for her at the near desolate beach. There were only reminders of a time that had passed. She longed for much more as she gave a deep sigh. But buried in the sands of vanquished artifacts she always had a feeling. There was history to be told somewhere and every item had it's own story. But today had been an exhausting effort. She nearly spent the entire day searching through the relics only to uncover a few broken mundane trinkets. Surely they would provide a few days wage for the average treasure hunter (alias pawn shop hawker, bum etc). But her search was more than the mere find of money. Her meek weekly wages easily reflected that. She chose her profession for love and because of the desire to learn from a past. Whether it was a past of her own or of that of another civilization it did not matter. She only thirsted for the knowledge that she knew somehow must have been lost. As she picked up an unknown object dejected thoughts soon disappeared. Among the usual broken items sat an armlet. Though it was not unusual to find jewelry among relics especially of a "dead" civilization that had very few visitors, this particular object had been a very rare find.  
  
"Ambrose!" she somehow managed to scream as she scanned the area. With little searching a small dark haired man popped his head up from behind a large rock nearby.  
  
"What did you find?" he quizzed as he lifted his baseball hat slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure, come see if you can decipher. I have a feeling that this may be from one of the periods that we are looking for", she responded with a slight quiver in her voice as she callously dropped the other items she was holding to coddle the new precious mystery.  
  
"Humph, hopefully something more interesting than broken cups. I am getting very sick at finding the same specimens. We need something more relevant than this." The small man replied as she hastily placed down several broken pottery items and heartily came towards the other anthropologist.  
  
"See this mark, I know I have seen this before", she pointed to obscure scribing that appeared on the side of the bangle. With slight shakiness she carefully handed the rare object over to the man who now scurried over.  
  
"You realize that this may not be from Zanarkand", the senior scientist replied as he pulled out a pair of spectacles from his muddy pink shirt pocket.  
  
"I extremely doubt that Ambrose. The writing is in the Al Bhed language", she smirked as if stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, I will be damned", the scientist scratched his head knocking a sweaty ball cap from his slightly balding head.  
  
"If I am correct, that item must be from the isle of Besaid, look at the artisan style and the writing on the inside has a short praise towards Yevon." The middle-aged woman casually pushed blonde hair from her soiled forehead.  
  
"I can't argue in that regard..", he paused as he pulled out a handkerchief from a plump rear short pocket. "But then explain why there is writing in the Al Bhed language on the outside of this bangle then. This is an extreme contradiction of cultures we are talking about here, Eowan. It is a well- known fact that the Al Bhed's and the Besaid did not see eye to eye on many things. ", He continued as he re-adjusted his spectacles and shifted his weight off a sore plump leg.  
  
"Exactly, how can it be explained other than.you know", she gave a wide toothy grin. "Oh no, not that nonsense about "Sin" again and the Aeons. I find the old wives tales fascinating but not a speck of proof has been found to prove it is nothing more than a religious battle. You know how I am damn against all this magic speculation. It's like saying that Excalibur and the Avalon really existed outside of legend. It's damn preposterous." the elder scientist scoffed as she gave a sigh and looked down.  
  
"Then how else can you explain this? This is not the usual sort of thing that we find." the anthropologist attempted to reason even though she knew it was futile.  
  
"Simple, an Al Bhed possibly a loner or someone in hiding came across the Besaid people, became friends or traded, got the item and did some traveling. It is as simple as that. We don't need to make a romanticizing theory to explain it. We have not found enough scientific evidence to prove anything otherwise and you are very well aware of that.," the small scientist reminded with his vast years of experience. It was thinking like this that made her realize that the field of science could be as narrow- minded or as limited as the believers of religions. A view was often kept within acceptable insight. Anything out of the boundaries was considered abnormal or of lunacy. She realized she would have to keep her opinions to herself, at least till there was a time in which she would be able to prove her point. 


	2. A Momentary Lapse of Reason

Chapter 2: A Momentary Lapse of Reason  
  
After giving an acceptable speech to the sponsoring committee she was once again allowed to continue her pilgrimage for the search of valuable artifacts. With extreme hesitation the council had accepted her request to temporarily hold onto the obscure bangle and it soon became a new symbol of hope for her. She still wanted to study its properties and knew that she would have to involve others that were more experienced in the field. In the meantime though, it was still her secret.  
  
Her next trek involved a well-planned trip via glider to an area that had little exploration. By foot it would be extremely difficult due to the steep incline of rocky cliffs combined with swamps. It was a land that contradicted itself in many ways and was still also listed under Federal protection. Thankfully territories that included possible city ruins became unlawful for plunderers or treasure hunters to enter Unfortunately that also became the case for those just curious of history but there was hope that the public would one day be allowed. Eowan felt that ignorance was a vast problem for the people of her society. So much was hidden away from the populace that it was no wonder that there was no belief in legends or magic. Without any evidence she knew that the hopes would be slim.  
  
After glancing at the well-aged map she found herself casually gliding over a wide area of the ruins. So much was easily seen and much of it was already part of another excavation. She knew that there had to be much more though. With a sigh she silently turned the glider around and slowly dived so that she was low enough to glance other areas along the hills that might not be so obvious. A spyglass became more necessary as she stuffed the map inside her jacket pocket. She remembered an odd cave formation not far from an area where she had turned and easily found herself returning. Sure enough upon closer inspection she had evaluated correctly. There was a man-made marking near one of the caves. After finding a slightly leveled area she lowered the glider and carefully halted to a stop. With bag and camera in hand she found herself carefully looking towards the ground for a possible entrance. The ground hadn't been trodden upon in quite some time but it was evident that it had been used as a cave entrance. A bit of hopefulness and glee came upon her as she walked up to the newly discovered area. No other scientists were nearby and it was evident that this area was still a discovery. The entrance to the cave was not touched. Upon coming to the cave's opening she soon found out why it was still a secret. There was a visible walkway going towards the cave but after examining the cave's outer wall she could not find an entrance. Only a small indentation was present, enough for 2 people to enter to keep out of the rain but nothing more. At best it was 4 foot in length. After closer inspection she did notice an odd evenly shaped hole along the one wall. It appeared as if a hand-sized sphere would fit inside the slot but nothing more. After pushing and checking various spots in the wall it became evident that she needed much more info. The secret had succeeded but as far as she was concerned it was going to be solved soon. Realizing that she needed more assistance than she wanted to admit she marked the area on her map then quickly sped off towards her glider. While on the glider sudden thoughts and ideas overwhelmed her. She tried to imagine what type of "key" would fit in the odd shaped slot. She only hoped that her computation record and odd collection of various scientific records would help assist her. After getting her residence she managed to thumb through various subjects quickly but still there was no mention of an odd shaped key. Many of the various ruins that were found did not have the sphere shaped edifice. While sitting at her desk an odd thought suddenly came to her. She rummaged quickly through one of the desks drawers to search for a particular item. With relief she managed to find a small fist-sized sphere. She almost had forgotten about it for it had been in her life since she was a small child, so long that she could not remember how she received it. But as she held it's semi-glowing form she found herself staring at it, noticing that it's size and shape seemed almost too appropriate. She never received an answer as a child regarding it's purpose and was always told that it was a "pretty item" that was found.. found where? Without further thought she found herself once again packing her backpack and rushing towards her glider. With map in hand, off she rode on towards another direction. 


	3. Professor Solomon's Wall

Chapter 3: Professor Solomon's wall  
  
"So you came finally", the balding gray-haired man commented as he sat back in his well-worn green leather chair wiping lint off of his gray argyle sweater.  
  
"I had no choice", she responded with a deep sigh as she carefully studied the very old bound books that lined up on the wall behind him.  
  
"Well, it was a good choice. I knew that our paths would soon meet again. You have always had an interest in the unusual even as a student I could remember you having an interest in the aeons and Yevan", his smile appeared as if his face would crack. He was very correct in that assumption. Though he was an active participant in Anthropography he was also a very aware professor, learning as much from his students as they had from him. He seemed too pleased that one of his "odd" but best students was making an abnormal visitation.  
  
"I have a few questions doctor.I thought that you would be the best person to contact", hesitation resounded heavily in her voice as she started to pull items out of her backpack. After laying them on the table the elder scientist pushed his glasses up higher on his face and quickly grabbed an item.  
  
"My goodness, I haven't seen one of these in quite some time", excitement entered the gray-haired man's voice as he held the sphere gently in his palm.  
  
"That was an item that I had around the house, I didn't mean to pull it out", she commented dryly as she attempted to change his attention towards the bangle in her hand.  
  
"Do you know what this is?", the professor quizzed as she squinted between the small sphere and Eowan's face.  
  
"No, it did give me an idea though", she shook her head.  
  
"This girl, is a key", the professor gained a broad smile upon his face as he attempted to peer through the sphere..  
  
"So it is .", she found a stifled grin escape from her. With little thought she then handed over the bangle. To her surprise she received a very different response. His face became almost ashen as he shakily looked at the lettering on the item then suddenly rose from his chair.  
  
"You will have to excuse me for a moment Eowan", he quickly handed the bangle back to her.  
  
"This is the reason I came. I thought that you might be able to tell me something about it...if maybe it has a magical origin", concern suddenly showed upon her face.  
  
"That we will learn soon enough, first I have to check one of my records", the elderly man sluggishly started moving towards another section of the room. After turning on his electric registries he managed to quickly go through several files. "Please bring the bracelet over", the professor stated as he beckoned her to come near. Without hesitation she quickly handed it over to him once again.  
  
"Great Yevan.this is it, where on earth did you find this item Eowan?" the professional quizzed with sudden excitement.  
  
"On a recent research outing. It was washed upon the beach among rubble. It was found near a broken chest, believe me I checked the area to see if there was anything as unique but there wasn't", she attempted to explain.  
  
"I know you are familiar with the stories of Sin and the Summoners and the guardians who helped destroy it", the professor looked up at her as if he stated the obvious.  
  
"Yes, I have read a great deal about the guardian forces as well. Does this item have any significance?", hope glimmered inside of her.  
  
"This item belonged to a woman by the name of Rikku who happened to be both an Al Bhed and a guardian for a summoner by the name of Yuna. Are you familiar with that name or that period?" the professor quizzed, heaviness resounding in his voice.  
  
"Yes, vaguely doctor.I had heard that she was magical, at least legend stated that", Eowan chose to be careful with her words.  
  
"Do you still believe in magic?", the professor studied her. Her face became ashened as she found herself not sure how to respond.  
  
"Yes professor I do, I know that sounds like a very odd thing to say especially in this day of age but I have always hoped that the legends were true in some aspect", a large lump sat at the base of her throat.  
  
"Good, part of being a good scientist is having an open mind and as for the answer to your question.yes, she was known for having a special kind of magic. You are not alone in your beliefs Eowan. Though there are very few scientists like myself who would like to believe magic exists there are many who dismiss it with logic and the miracle of ancient mechana.. This item that you have here is very special. It more than likely has magical properties. Many of the bangles, bracers and shields that the guardians carried often enough had some form of protection added on and it was always in the form of magic. Rikku was known to carry a variety of items. You were very lucky to find an item such as this...and by a scientist who believes in magic", a twinkle showed in his eyes as a warm smile enveloped his face.  
  
With little thought he began to overwhelm her with additional facts about Rikku and the members of her party. His stories seemed so human as he started to give detailed recollections of each of the guardians and the young summoner that they supported. Soon following afterwards he beckoned for her to follow him, which she did with unknowing trust down a hall. Giving a small push on the side of a living room wall, the wall suddenly partially popped out. Eowan's eyes widened as she noticed the small wall segment becoming a door to an unknown room. He turned on a side switch and then gestured for her to follow.  
  
"This is where I keep the info regarding the summoners and the guardians. I have so much that I know you would be very interested in", the elder scientist spoke as he quickly went into the small room and started rummaging along a shelf. With caution she walked towards the room's entrance and watched the hunched over professor sort through various books and items. After pulling out several cases he found one that caught his eye and handed it towards Eowan. Not satisfied he found another box and placed it carefully on a nearby table.  
  
"Come, I have some special sphere's to show you. Just as we have the picture scopes that we have now memories were often saved inside magical spheres. There are very few of these around any more, actually I think I am one of 3 people who have any of these at all especially from the period of the summoners", the professor pointed out as he carefully unwrapped one of the globes and sat it carefully upon the desk.  
  
"Surely these are items that belong in a museum", Eowan squinted in surprise but realized that she did not want to upset the man who was so willingly interested on giving her a history lesson.  
  
"You are quite right Eowan.but in this case I think you will understand for I am a long distant descendant of Lulu one of the most noblest of guardians and of course Wakka. In that aspect, these are rightfully mine to keep", the man replied with a parched voice. Eowan's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. She now knew why Dr. Solomon was such a believer. He was very proud of his heritage.  
  
"I am sorry." Eowan's face was flushed as she looked between him and the sphere.  
  
"It's alright and an understandable response. You see, all the items that we have found regarding the summoner era have been kept by descendents. Some earlier periods have been lost unfortunately but thankfully much of the recollections of Sin have been recorded. One summoner specifically kept a very researched record and because of that we now know a great deal.. this particular sphere features Summoner Yuna and her guardians during a more jovial period sharing thoughts and having fun. I have often enjoyed viewing it. It makes me realize after all how much we still have in common even in this day of age.", the professor appeared to caress the back of the sphere which in turn caused pictures in motion to appear. The pictorial was not what Eowan had expected. Instead of seeing serious and dignified individuals she felt as if she was viewing a school project.  
  
"They were so young", she noticed as clowning and joking was very evident on the footage.  
  
"Yes, the one in black was Lulu, the young gent next to her his name was Tidus. Over to the right over here are Wakka and Rikku.", Dr. Solomon continued to point out.  
  
"She was beautiful, professor.it's just so amazing that they are so very young", Eowan shook her head realizing that many were much younger than herself, accomplishing so much at such a young age. "All but this gentleman", Dr Solomon pointed a slightly graying man wearing a long red coat. "His name was Auron, a very important guardian for 3 summoners", the professor answered an unasked question. Eowan's eyes studied each of the guardians and noticed how Sir Auron was the only one who was serious among the group. She wondered if perhaps he was the only one truly aware of what was to happen. She found herself wanting to know more of the story especially his.  
  
After the sphere was completed Dr Solomon pulled out another turning it on in the same manner as the sphere before it. The view on this sphere was different. It showed the summoner Yuna giving a solemn speech of what she had hoped would occur after Sin was vanquished. The view then panned to the others and then onto a rather large gray-blue cat-like creature that spoke in broken common.  
  
"That is a Ronso named Kimahri. His tribe is believed to be unfortunately gone, killed off by a unknown virus. Many of the creatures of this time period are extinct shamefully including the beloved chocobo", a sad tone came to the professor's voice. Once again the view showed the grim Sir Auron and after hearing his reflections it was easy to feel the heaviness in the air. She knew that she could not begin to comprehend how it was to live in that period of time. The voices and words of each of the guardian and Yuna would haunt her for days to come. 


	4. A Psychic's View

I want to give thanks to Garniechan for reviewing my story. I know there are many FFX stories on Fan Fiction to read and I do appreciate anyone taking the time to glance at this story.  
  
Chapter 4: A Psychic's View  
  
With glee she used the teleview to notify Dr Solomon of her new find. Instead of being cheerful, Eowan found that the professor looked pale and was being very evasive. He told her to expect a call later in day from a friend who happened to be a psychic. She squinted at him questioning why such a person would be contacting her. "She will be aiding you on your quest", was the only response that he gave and then stated that he would call again later in the afternoon before signing off.  
  
She wondered if perhaps she was being naïve as she had let the small gray-haired woman inside her home. What surprised her more was seeing that Dr Solomon had also arrived. She was clueless why he was there but knew that he was keeping a secret from her. After introducing herself the soft- spoken psychic requested that they sit on a nearby couch.  
  
"Why do I have to do this, no one has given me a good explanation as of yet", Eowan sighed, not sure if she really believed in the psychic idea, but she would keep an open mind.  
  
"Dear, I know I was evasive on the phone. I wasn't lying when I said I could introduce you to others who could greatly help you with your research. It is just a matter of protection of the upcoming knowledge and also to find out your integrity. There are so few of us who believe in magic anymore that we have to be sure that experiments involving magic and research are being performed for the right reasons. None of us feel there is greed dear but it is just a precaution. Please forgive an old lady for asking to be intrusive." a sparkle was in the elderly woman's pale green eyes.  
  
She seemed very genuine to Eowan and found herself having nothing more to say. With little thought Eowan did as she was instructed and had decided to let the small woman perform a reading. There was near silence as they both closed their eyes and only a few words were repeated, enough to gain the interest of both Dr Solomon and Eowan. "Chronos.Fayth.children.flames. Auron", the psychic whispered on her last few words. With little more than 2 minutes the psychic seemed to have found the answer she was looking for. Shakily she broke her link off with Eowan.  
  
"What did you mean.what you said?" Eowan squinted in puzzlement.  
  
"You are genuine dear, we have a great deal to show you", the elderly woman's face seemed very pale.  
  
"So it is true?", Dr Solomon quickly interjected as she then sat carefully in a chair nearby.  
  
"Yes", the psychic nodded as she glanced between the two.  
  
"What is he talking about, why did you bring up children and Auron?" Eowan had to know.  
  
"You see.", the woman slowly rose from the couch sluggishly, "Auron will be a major part of your research my dear.you will soon know a great deal about him.as for children, many of us have children in our future. That is something you will find out more about when the time comes." she answered carefully.  
  
"Now the Fayth, that is a subject I find rather interesting. Wouldn't you agree Eowan", Dr Solomon interrupted as if trying to change the subject.  
  
"Auron, now he's that red-caped knight that you showed me the other night isn't he?" Eowan turned to face the balding professor ignoring his comment. "Yes, yes... he's quite the impressive sort of man quite the interesting fellow as well. You will learn more about him very soon if I am correct", Dr Solomon turned to look at the expression upon the psychic's face.  
  
"That is quite correct, Sir Wheastley has requested a counsel for this evening if everything turned out as expected and dear, I know he will be interested in speaking with you", the small psychic smiled at Eowan as she grabbed her hand gently and gave it a pat.  
  
"Sir Wheastley has details for my research.interesting", Eowan squinted at the small elderly woman.  
  
"Let's just say that you were never alone with your research dear. There are others who want to learn as much as you do. We mustn't ever lose sight of our past or our future for that matter", the psychic returned an odd smile as she glanced between Eowan and Dr Solomon.  
  
The psychic and Professor Solomon departed almost simultaneously soon afterwards. Eowan couldn't help but feel that something very odd was going to happen. She only prayed that Sir Wheastley could answer some of her questions and even more so, hoped that she would find the key information regarding the cave. With a deep sigh she shrugged and started to get ready for the visitation she was about to embark upon. 


End file.
